Kiparis
The Kiparis is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is unlocked after all other submachine guns have been purchased. Campaign The Kiparis is seen in the hands of Spetsnaz exclusively, and available in a weapons cache in "Numbers." Attachments used often are Extended Mags, Dual Wield, or Reflex sight. Multiplayer The Kiparis is the classified SMG, unlocked after buying all the other Submachine guns (so not before level 41). It has a twenty round magazine that empties very quickly. Although the recoil is very predictable (always up and to the right), burst-firing is necessary at mid to long range; having a Grip as an attachment can help to negate this. Due to its low ammo count and high rate of fire it is recommended to use Scavenger. Sleight of Hand Pro is also a useful as the Kiparis aims down the sight the same speed as most assault rifles, 0.25 seconds instead of 0.2 (which is standard for most SMGs). Either Extended Mags or the Grip attachments are useful to circumvent the Kiparis's main flaws, its low capacity and relatively high recoil. Having a sight to replace the iron sights is up to preference, as the iron-sights on the Kiparis aren't particularly clear, but provide good peripheral vision. Dual Wield is a very viable option with the Kiparis as it has one of the fastest reload speeds of any SMG. Another bonus of using Dual Wield on the Kiparis is that the Kiparis the only SMG that retains aim assist when Dual Wielded. If Warlord is being used, having Extended Mags, and a Grip will make the weapon more useful at range, while Extended Mags and a Suppressor will transform it into a powerful stealth weapon. The Kiparis features the same amount of wall penetration as assault rifles effectively making this the best SMG for shooting enemies through cover. Additionally, it should be noted that the Kiparis and AK74u have significantly more aim assist range than the other SMGs (On par with an assault rifle or LMG); this paired with the Kiparis's medium penetration makes the Kiparis a very effective weapon to use. Using the Rapid Fire attachment is not recommended because it gives the Kiparis an extreme rate of fire and an even higher recoil. Warlord can help counter this by adding the Grip. A good strategy when using the Kiparis is to pair Sleight of Hand with the Grip attachment, as by counteracting the slower aim time and higher recoil with these two items, its leftover statistics help it rise towards the top of the SMG's with its higher penetration and aim assist range. One trait where the Kiparis really shines over the other SMG's in its category is its reload speed. At 1.3 seconds when cancelled, it has the fastest reload speed in the category just ahead of the PM63, as well as the fastest reload time of any primary weapon in the game. This can assist the player if they're not running Sleight of Hand as there will be less time spent reloading, and also allows them the liberty of carrying a Secondary Weapon other than a Handgun, as the player won't be caught reloading as often. Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex *Grip *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Gallery Kiparis_BO.png|The Kiparis. Kiparis_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron Sights. Kiparis_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the Kiparis. Kiparis_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the Kiparis Kiparis Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Kiparis. ELITE_Kiparis.png|Render of the Kiparis. KiparisDW.png|The Kiparis' unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class. Kiparis Stats BO.jpg|The Kiparis' stats. thumb|300px|right Video 300px|Video:Kiparis Submachine Gun - All Attachments Weapon Guide Series (Call of Duty®: Black Ops) Attachment Overview Trivia *"Kiparis" means "Cypress" in Russian. *The serial number of the Kiparis is "902040," and is found near the rear iron sight. *The Kiparis shares the reloading sounds with the MP40. *The Kiparis is incorrectly depicted as having a button magazine release, instead of using its "paddle" magazine release. This animation error is also shared by the PM63 and its "heel" magazine release. *The HUD icon shows the gun with Extended Mags, a Reflex Sight, and a folding stock. *On the Wii, the Kiparis is held with one hand instead of two, due to weapon twisting. *As with all other 30-20 damage SMGs, Rapid Fire has no effect on the Wii. *This weapon, along with other Dual Wieldable SMGs, seem to hold their left hand as if they were Dual Wielding when diving to prone. *This weapon, along with other Dual Wieldable weapons, seem to have different firing sounds for the left and right guns. *Adding the Grip to the Kiparis had no effect on the accuracy gun attribute in Create-A-Class 2.0. This was later fixed in an update. *Dual-Wielded Kiparis' have a considerable amount of recoil, much more than any other Dual-Wielded weapon. However, it always climbs up and to the right and so it can be somewhat compensated for. *The Kiparis' bullet casings fly upwards when firing, slightly obstructing the iron sights. *When the Dual Wield option is chosen in Create-A-Class, it shows the guns with Extended Magazines. *The Kiparis is the only Russian primary weapon in Black Ops that does not use the Russian-style ACOG or Red Dot Sight. Instead, it uses the ACOG and Red Dot Sight of western weaponry. *The firing sound for the Kiparis is used for the Sten in Project Nova. *The Kiparis was going to be available in Zombie mode, but was likely replaced by the PM63. Evidence remains in the following game files: "kiparis_zm", "kiparislh_zm", "kiparislh_upgraded_zm", "kiparisdw_zm" and "kiparisdw_upgraded_zm". *If a Red Dot Sight is mounted, the text will refer to an "HK21 with Red Dot Sight", instead of the Kiparis (confirmed in the Spanish version and better seen in the mission Numbers). *The Kiparis is the only Classified weapon without a number in its name. *It is the only SMG with a 20 round magazine that can be equipped with an ACOG Scope. *On the Wii version, the Kiparis with Dual-Wield gain their stocks. Category:Submachine Guns Category:Dual-Wieldable Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Dual-Wieldable Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Dual-Wieldable Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Dual-Wieldable Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons